High-speed, wireless networks provide mobile devices with access to data networks, such as the internet. Similar to “traditional” internet navigation, mobile devices request access to these networks using text-based network names, referred to as access point names (APNs). Operator networks support wireless communications with mobile devices and link mobile devices to other networks based on the APNs requested.